Who You Belong To
by ItachiBabyy16
Summary: Bucky Barnes has finally joined the Avengers and he is learning how to live in the future. But there's a voice in his head that demands to be heard and it wants a certain someone. Can Bucky run from it, or will he let loose as the team drags him to a hot new club that promises a night full of passion? Stucky, Thor/Bruce, Clint/Tasha, Tony/Pepper. Warning, contains sex.


**Stucky content**

 **MalexMale relations**

 **Don't like it? Then find something else**

 **The idea popped into my head.**

 **There are other ships in here I love**

 **So if it seems it the story is too long I'm sorry.**

 **I don't own anything of Marvel's, that's Stan Lee's doing.**

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

It was quite unsettling to say the least. The 1930's sure never held a candle to this new future he was thrust into. Phones not only fit into the pockets of your jeans, but they also had screens on them you could touch. There were doors that opened automatically from a sensor when your body was close enough. Television was now 'smart', as Steve called it, and could change channels with a slim device that was no bigger than your hand. Hell, the President of the United States even had a black man as their leader, and no one threatened him because of the color of his skin.

Which is why he found himself in a particular conversation that hardly gave surprise anymore, what with everything being different and shiny nowadays.

''Tony, for God's sake what would you hope to gain by this? " Normally the great Captain America gave into his friend's outlandish whims, but this was different.

"I only wanted to see what moves the motherland can teach us humble yankees, " Tony eyed Bucky with a smirk, "of course I would also like to bear witness if our communist comrade is able to handle his vodka well."

Blue-grey eyes narrow at the smug billionaire, feeling a bit miffed at the suggestion. Whether being associated with his sworn enemies to engage in their beliefs or being told he couldn't handle his liquor, he wasn't sure.

Although, truth be told, had you asked him before all the brainwashing, the gruelling training, and the rather painful experiments, the brunet could hold his own against men who've known nothing but drink for years. Back in the 40's before everything went to shit, you could find simple Bucky Barnes, dragging his dainty pal Steve Rogers along with a couple dames down to the local pubs to toss a few. Even at that time the taller of the two knew the shorter couldn't indulge in the bitter taste of whiskey what with his health and all, but he wanted his friend's company.

The girls would be pretty, he made sure of that. Couldn't let his small friend be with someone who wasn't worthwhile to him. So he would chat up a doll, ask her if she had a friend that's into blond, blue eyed males, watch her eagerly nod and give the charming brunet a pick up time, then walk away giggling. He then would head to the apartment he shared with said blond, and drag him out to have fun and dance his heart away with a gal.

Bucky knew those nights ended pretty much the same, with the girl he picked for his blond friend wanting nothing to do with the blond and more or less ignoring him in favor of Bucky. In moments like those Steve's sickly body always tensed up, with anxious bright blues watching the shameless flirting and the brunet hated seeing that. So he would bid the girls good night after assuring they were safely home and would drag his sputtering friend to another local joint, where Bucky would get hammered and Steve would walk with him home. Half stumbling to keep Bucky's weight from falling atop him, mumbling about womanizing best friends who can't handle their liquor, but throwing small smiles to the taller man anyways.

It was moments like those that Bucky treasured the most, when it seemed like all they needed was each other. Not alcohol, not women or money but the comfort of their friendship through thick and thin.

 _'Til the end of the line, jerk. "_

Furrowing his dark brows, he stared at the countertop looking but not seeing. Remembering fragments of that particular night, laughing, lights, the smell of morning dew on a beautiful day. What was so significant about that night that it would repeat itself in his frazzled mind, yet not let him grasp it.

He snaps to attention when he hears his friend's exasperated voice, "You know damn well his birthplace isn't from Russia. For a genius you sure have some things mixed up, age getting to you?"

He fights very hard not to roll his eyes into the far reaches of space as he also forgot that even though his best friend grew taller and gained more muscle he didn't gain the ability for good comebacks. But it looked as if the remark struck a chord because Tony Stark was out of his seat instantaneously.

"What did you say you overgrown capsicle? Had you not been frozen in ice for decades you'd be in a retirement home designed by yours truly. "

The ex-assassin watches the cap slowly cross his arms in obvious signs of picking a fight. "You gonna have murder bots attempting to shatter the peace the elders have earned?"

With his enhanced hearing he can actually hear the quickening of Stark's heart rate as he makes a rather insulted face. He could also hear the collective sighs coming from the rest of the avengers who are lounging about in the living room area, away from the dramatic banter.

The dark haired man takes a moment to glance each face briefly in much the same way the winter soldier would when trying to gauge whether Stark was going to be a threat to his friend or not.

He didn't believe Stark could actually hurt the super soldier, he just didn't appreciate anyone disrespecting his best pal in front of him. Bucky Barnes never tolerated bullies towards the blond man and he wasn't gonna start now.

Clint and Natasha were sitting close to each other on the love seat in the corner closest to the window. The archer seemed preoccupied with fixing a glitch in his arrow. His stormy eyes clashed with the fearsome black widow's with the intensity that he could sum up as respect, and she offered a simple smile as she returned to helping Clint. Banner was on the couch alone with a laptop while his fingers flew across the keyboard, glasses snug atop his nose, while Thor sat on the carpet near the doctor's feet seemingly enjoying whatever was showing on the smart tv. Every now and again the blond God would look up at Bruce silently, willing the doctor to look his way and once he did he would grin blindingly up at the shorter male. It never failed to make a genius with 7 phds blush to the roots of his dark hair.

That was another peculiar development about the future, it seemed loving someone of the same gender was no longer causes for being thrown into the loony bin. It was accepted as common and they could even get married if they so chose.

There it is again, that damn memory.

He shook his head, the dark hairs that weren't trapped in a hairtie swaying with the movement, hoping that would help him catch it. No luck.

"Before you start turning this tower into a battlefield, how about you explain yourself a little more Tony." Natasha speaks up through the confusion and he silently thanks her.

The Iron Man huffs out an air of annoyance before a feral grin takes over his face as if he hadn't just been ready to use his new nano tech in his repulsors on a muscled out blond.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I propose we all go to a swank new nightclub, equipped with an array of lights, music and alcohol that will grow hair on your peaches. "

"Good ale is not linked with gaining hair on a fruit. Are you sure that is safe to drink, Stark?"

Everyone seemed to ignore the Norse God in favor of listening to the rest of the story, only a certain doctor patted his lovers shoulders with a remark of explanation later.

Clint rose one eyebrow, "Why would we want to head into dangerous territory with drunk strangers that have no idea how to use the beat to move their body? "

"Because it's new and filled with floating cage platforms, complete with air conditioning that doesn't let the sweat stick to you!" Tony all but rushes the words out with a gleam in his brown eyes like a child on Christmas.

He sees his best friend roll his eyes before asking, "Again Tony, why are you inviting us all? More to the point, why are you trying to have Bucky go along when he's new to his surroundings? "

"Oh my star spangled friend, you're the one who told me about the wild escapades with yourself and confused Jesus over there."

Confused jesus, wait what?

"But back then everything was different, not all techy and bright. Besides, Buck is like me now and can handle his booze like it was water. "

"Precisely, that's why I had point break here smuggle in some contraband from outer space."

"Tis the strongest mead known to Asgard, only consumed by the royal family and the greatest of warriors. Loki and I had many a fond adventures when drinking this mead. " The blond God finished with a soft smile, lost in his own daydream.

The long haired brunet sympathized with Thor. He understood how heartbreaking it must be to know your precious someone is out there trying to find themselves without you. He understood all too well.

"It will be great for all of us to have a little celebration of sorts, as a team. Plus the added old man. Don't you want to give your best buddy some enjoyment for once in his life?"

That stopped Steve from giving Tony anymore of his stink eye. Of course he wanted Bucky to have fun, especially with him regaining his memories. He would give his all for Bucky if that meant he wouldn't have to watch those blue-grey eyes turn into cold steel when he was forced to be the winter soldier. There was just a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't place and it was starting to bother him.

The billionaire genius took note of the silence and continued, "Plus he hasn't seen any action other than you know violent action since he became Rambo right? This will give him a peek at all the fresh ladies waiting to have him use his terminator arm on them in a sensual way, " he finished with a sly grin directed towards Bucky.

Bucky's eyes widened a bit at the comment, but otherwise remained quiet. His calculating eyes didn't miss the slight tightening of Steve's jaw, but he chalked it up to believing the blond was miffed he couldn't argue the point. When he realized neither were going to continue he decided to speak.

"Will there be dancing?" Of all the questions, he asked the most obvious one yet it seemed so important.

"You bet mother russia, all the dances you could possibly want from women that wouldn't even dream of turning you down."

Everyone looked expectantly at him waiting for his answer. Deciding that whatever he chose they would all understand and not give him a hard time. The ex-assassin's heart warmed a bit to know that the avengers respected his wishes despite what horrid deeds he's done in the past.

"How could I possibly pass up the opportunity to embarrass the great Tony Stark?"

" Buck, you don't have to go to pro-" the super soldier silenced when he saw the look the slightly older man gave him. But this time it was much more intense, smouldering even and it made Steve look away with heat to his cheeks that he couldn't explain. Not now anyways.

"Well then it looks to me as if a shopping trip is in order. Bruce, and Steve you're coming with me." The redheaded assassin was already making her way to the front door dragging the two mentioned by the scruff of their shirt. They sputtered the whole time trying to figure out why they were being forced into going to the mall.

Bucky stood from his place at the counter, winter soldier mode about to activate watching Steve being dragged away. A large hand landed on his right shoulder but it wasn't forceful since it belonged to Thor and out of everyone he knew the other blond wouldn't be aggressive towards him.

"Be still my friend, you and I both know Nat means well. To see your precious someone being taken to somewhere they wish not to go can be upsetting. But they will do harmless shopping nothing more, rest easy."

The brunet glanced to where his best friend disappeared then looked back at the God to give a sharp nod in approval. He gave a small smile when he heard Thor mumbling how he wasn't allowed to give his genius lover a goodbye kiss.

God damn it, why can't he just fucking remember this one-, "Alright fellas since the ladies are out no doubtedly finding outfits for their men, we as their men must also find suits to compliment the fair maidens."

That gave the 100 year old man a slight pause from his dilemma. Did he hear Stark call Steve and Bruce 'ladies' and 'maidens'? He also thought he heard Tony call themselves their 'men' and for a split second a flash of a strong feeling passed through him but it was gone just as quickly.

"Indeed my iron friend, I want nothing more than to give my one and only a greater view than he sees. I must seduce him with this 'swank' new event we are attending. I certainly must try out the floating cage." A seductive smirk crossed the blond's face when he thought about that last part.

The archer finally joined the conversation after fixing the problem with his arrow. He needed a lot of help from Natasha since she could quickly find anything wrong with the tiny parts of his broken arrows. He never tried to admit it but when he ran into an error that he couldn't find out he reluctantly asked his russian lover to help. He enjoyed seeing the smug smile when she saw he failed just as much as it irked him, love was strange.

"Then I guess we better find only the best of the best. Nat tries to deny it but she does have a thing for me wearing anything that's a burgundy color. So that'll be my style of choice tonight." The master assassin finished with a determined leer in his eyes.

"Clint that sounds like good wine, which in your case fits. I on the other hand am gonna knock the heels off Pepper with my signature dark brown, she says it brings out the honey color in my eyes." Tony looked pointedly at the other two who failed to say anything.

Thor scratched his beard with a thoughtful look putting serious thought into his outfit when he smiled brightly and declared, "My love enjoys the view of my form when I'm in blue midgardian clothes. I was posing for what you call a photoshoot by Stark in that color when I saw the red face of my love. I want to replicate that as soon as possible." By now the God had begun nodding his head vigorously, obvious excitement for the night.

The former winter soldier was at a loss for words with his decision. He was still getting used to the idea that he is now able to have interests and likes when faced with something so simple. But how could he possibly know what it was he wanted to wear. How would he know if something looked good on him or not. He always wore black because his killer instinct was to blend in the shadows and not be found. Bucky needed to stand out in his own to be noticed, to be noticed by someone.

"Steve has mentioned before that all my clothing is black, but he did comment that one time about how the red shirt I wore suited me. So, I'll go with red."

The billionaire took on a wide grin and said, "I remember that day, he did seem to prefer seeing you in that color. Maybe he's so used to wearing red, white and blue when he sees the red on you it gives him a great deal of pride."

Well who was he to question Steve, if he liked him better in red then he was going to find something that will have his best friend admiring him.

"Fanastic gentlemen, let's get our fittings in order so we can get lucky tonight from our lovers! " Tony exclaimed practically skipping to the door, the other three went to follow after him. Bucky making a confused face as to why Stark included him in the seduction of lovers, he didn't have anyone.

" _Yes you do, tonight we will show them who they belong to."_

Bucky paused mid stride when he heard the voice, recognizing it as the winter soldier part of him. He tuned it out and continued to follow the others. He didn't understand it but it scared him that he would hurt someone, especially with a remark like that. The brunet would wait to tell Steve later so that way he could get help if whatever the winter soldier wanted got out of hand.

On the other side of town a redheaded assassin, a doctor with anger issues and a worrying blond soldier were in a ritzy shop also going over their outfits for the evening. "Alrighty my beauties we have to wear nothing but the most seductive to get our lovers wrapped around our fingers. Then we crush them when they believe our defences are down." Natasha had said the statement as if she were bored but her body language and evil sparkle in her eyes spoke volumes. The other two eyed her warily almost regretting being dragged along.

"Thor tells me I look good in anything so I am just going to go with whatever I can-"

"Absolutely not, did you not hear me when I said we had to crush them with our charm? You need to select something that will also turn others heads and make your love jealous. I'm going to wear green to compliment all my assets. Clint couldn't possibly refuse." The Russian spy stared at Bruce daring him to argue.

"Fine, fine I guess I could put a little more effort into it. I'll think about it, don't give me such a hard time Nat. We're going into a night club, not war."

The blonde decided he needed to also say something. "Nat, I don't know why we have to be this, oh what did the spider kid say, extra when choosing these outfits. More importantly I need to go help Buck so he isn't lost with what to wear. "

She smiled softly watching the captain glancing nervously around with obvious distraction. She knew that Bucky has the other men to help him find something to dazzle someone special tonight. The others had known about the nightclub for a few days now, they just had to get the two boys from Brooklyn to go along with them. To say tonight will be a big change for the both of them would be an understatement, they both deserved happiness. But she couldn't tell Steve all this, she had to let the 90 year old virgin figure it out himself. All he needed was a push in the right direction with a little light teasing she was willing to give.

With a neutral face and voice she asked her patriotic friend, "Barnes is finally able to try and make decisions for himself, are you trying to say you want to go back and question anything he does? Doesn't that hinder his progress in trying to find himself again? " Out of her peripheral view she could see Banner shaking his head but saying nothing. She focused her gaze on the wide baby blues in front of her, faltering slightly in her neutral gaze when she saw the look of complete horror on her friends face.

Hindering Bucky in his recovery is something Steve Rogers would never want in any lifetime. He would rather have his serum run out and return to a weakling than have Bucky lost to him again. The blond really only wanted his best friend to be comfortable, but even someone as clueless as him realized how annoying that could be. He decided he would let the older brunet make his own moves and decisions, and Steve would support him 100%.

"You're right Nat, let's focus on having a great time as a team tonight. Let's find the perfect clothes." With that the super soldier set to look at all the neatly arranged rack of clothes. He missed his other two teammates give each other equally matching grins before joining him.

When the whole team including Bucky chose their respective attire, they got to work in adorning the right accessories and fragrance. Each excited in their own way for the promising night ahead. Everyone with their own plans and ideas to have the evening to go in their favor. The only one who seemed to have my slight doubt was Sergeant Barnes himself, worrying about the winter soldier. He needed to warn Steve before they left, otherwise he'd have a tough night.

"Sergeant Barnes, I bet your pardon sir but Mr. Stark wished for me to inform you that he and the others are awaiting your arrival in the living room."

Bucky gave a flinch when hearing Jarvis but recovered quickly when he remembered about the AI system. "Oh yes um thank you Jarvis."

"My pleasure sir, please enjoy your evening and best wishes to the lucky someone you find." The brunet looked up at the ceiling questionably, he's been hearing that word a lot today. Someone special huh, he wasn't so sure he deserved someone with all the monstrous deeds he's committed. Least of all he couldn't see himself being someone else's special person.

 _"Because you're my precious someone, Buck."_

He needed a drink, his head was playing tricks on him he was sure of it. The brunet stride out of his room and down the stairs a bit more aggressively than he meant to. Determined to find this famous space drink that'll get him drunk quickly.

Making his way into the living room he saw only the men portion of the team, minus Steve and Bruce. They all stared at each other with matching smirks, the testosterone in the room becoming stifling. Each one trying to dare the others into backing down first. It seemed as if the alpha male parts of them were competing with the others. Bucky couldn't help but find himself joining them, crossing his arms over his chest flexing his muscles, his metal arm making a soft whirring sound with the movement.

Thor gave an answering move by keeping his arms by his sides, his own muscles bulging while he clenched his fists.

They looked over when they heard a snort and saw Tony clasp his hands together in front of him and tip his chin up in an obvious sign of superiority.

Clint chuckled while leaning against the wall with one hand on his hip. One light brown eyebrow rose silently in confidence while he stared at the others.

The four didn't know how long they stood that way for, silently challenging each other but when it became clear none would back down they all gave one nod each to show the acceptance. Relaxing their postures the Norse god brought out a good sized bottle that was black in color. No label was seen and it became clear that it was the mead Thor had told them about. Tony walked to the cabinet in the kitchen to grab four shot glasses and handed the other three glasses to his teammates. They watched the dark liquid being poured in their respective cups not worried in the slightest about the potency they could smell.

Between a God, the billionaire who was in a sense an alcholic, and two formerly brainwashed talented assassin's who were no stranger to their minds being controlled by something that wasn't them they toasted to each other and swallowed down the drink in one go.

The silence stretched on as the drink settled in their bellies, surprised that it was starting to take effect immediately. Not so quick that they were smashed already but definitely feeling the beginnings of a good buzz.

Just as someone opened their mouth to speak Jarvis' voice was there. "Excuse me gentlemen, but Ms. Romanoff has requested that you are to leave without them."

"Has something happened to them, is Bruce injured in any way?" Thor asked hurriedly, the other males in the room also tensed.

Tony took a step forward trying to sound calm when he asked, "Speaking of, Jarvis where is Pepper? I haven't heard from her since this afternoon, she should also be down here." The short haired brunet looked at the other two teammates who remained silent, he could tell by their eyes they itched to say something but couldn't trust their words.

"Apologies Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts is also with them in Ms. Romanoff's room. No harm has come to any of them, they simply need more time to prepare for the evening. They agreed to meet you there sir. " Bucky let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding as he watched the others noticeably relax as well.

"Damn it, of course they do. They're women after all, no matter how smart, talented and deadly they are." The rest agreed wholeheartedly , even the ex -assassin himself before he stopped to think about it.

"Steve isn't a dame," he started, " What could he possibly be putting on that requires that much time? "

Clint laughed out loud, "Have you seen him, that man spends time on his appearance whether he means to or not. He's definitely a pretty boy, right Stark?" At the mention of his name the brown eyed man caught that look the archer threw him and realized what was going on.

With a teasing smirk Tony agreed. "Yea I mean with blond hair, wide baby blues, pouty lips, and his shoulder to hip ratio I'd say he has a lot to prepare for. He's got a good upper body that goes down into a narrow waist, but his hips fill out as well. Guys and girls are gonna want a piece of that."

"In Asgard, Rogers would indeed have been mated by now with those kinds of hips and pale, rosy skin. Many a men would have fought brave battles for him. Also for him to be a virgin wo-" the three jokesters stopped to look over and see that the tall brunet had smashed the shot glass in his metal arm.

Fierce stormy grey eyes were glaring a hole into the floor with intensity, trying to keep reign over some confusing thoughts.

"Sir, the car is waiting downstairs for you gentlemen." The AI's voice broke the spell and the four males got to the elevator and chatted excitedly about what to expect. Ignoring the fact that they had just almost sent their friend into a frenzy to go retrieve his blond best friend and forget the night completely.

From high within the tower Natasha watched her teammates climb into the limousine, she couldn't tell what they were wearing and she preferred it that way. She walked away back to the other three who were putting the finishing touches of their outfits. When done they all gave each other once overs.

"You ladies look remarkable, the guys won't know what hit them." The doctor breathed out admiring his beautiful friends. Nat gave him an approving grin. "Thor is going to have the toughest time keeping his hands to himself tonight."

"Captain Rogers," Pepper squealed, "I never thought I would see you in that. Every man and woman are going to trip over themselves to get a glance at you." The blond blushed at her comment.

"Pepper that sounds like an insult coming from you. You're a world classier than I, Tony better realize how lucky he is to be blessed with you on his arm." The slightly older redhead laughed, "Oh honey he'd be lost without me we all know."

"Okay my lovelies time for a shot of this space drink given to us by Dr. Banner's beloved blond God." Natasha finished and directed them to her bedside table that had four glasses waiting for them.

Coughing a bit when tossing the shots back the heat was felt immediately between them causing small giggling fits among them. "Let's go get our men!" The three shouted while Steve opened his mouth to interject but Pepper was already grabbing his arm and leading him to the doors.

When the men part of the team reached the nightclub first they looked out the window to only chuckle at the irony that the club is actually named Seduction. It was definitely a sign for each of them tonight, Tony felt he had to remind the rest of the guys an important factor. "Remember fellas all our rooms are soundproof so whatever you plan on the next few hours, don't hold back. "

When they stepped out of the car one by one they were noticed right away. Women of every color called out to each of the handsome men. Quite a bit of men joined the women throwing suggestions and compliments of their own. It made something inside the former hydra agent blossom with newfound confidence, he had been worried about his looks the whole ride there, but not anymore. It made facing Steve more bearable knowing that at least to others he was irresistible, he needed to hear the blond's approval.

Since they were with the great Iron Man they were let in with no fuss at all. Once inside Thor, Clint and Bucky marveled at the size of the place. From outside it didn't look to be any bigger than a normal building but oh were they wrong.

The bar wrapped along all the walls allowing for a few breaks in between to gain access to private rooms that required special cards to get in. The dance floor was broken into three parts, the main one in the middle the shape of a diamond with changing lights underneath. The other two were raised a bit higher, a couple steps of stairs to get to each with the shapes being a hexagon and the other a triangle. The coloring for the hexagon was dark in color, meant to be for people who needed to let their freak side out. While the triangle was white in color allowing the less tipsy to dance steadily.

When they looked up there were balconies on either side of the walls with heavy curtains shielding anyone in them from prying eyes. But what really caught their attention were the cages that were floating different levels from the other cages around them. The ceiling looked to be as tall as the tower they resided in, just missing the floors in between.

Tony whistled softly and the other three couldn't help but nod in agreement to his silent appreciation. He motioned for them to follow him making their way to the bar for another round of shots. They were stopped every single time on their way to the bar, either for a dance, a drink offer, or to engage in much rougher activities.

When finally reaching the bar they had to straighten out the new clothes from the constant hands grabbing at them. Bucky had been thrown back when a young lady had hooked one slim leg around his waist and glued herself to him. Prying her off had been a feat that was almost too difficult to overcome without hurting her.

"How ya handsome gentlemen doing? Ya know that everyone is gawking at ya right?" The busty, dark haired bartender greeted them with bright red lips and a smile that could kill. She gave each of the four men a once over and licked her lips slowly before laughing out, "But you must have someone since you haven't looked at anyone in here with interest."

"You guessed right my dear," Clint leaned over the counter at her, "They're meeting us here and they haven't even seen what you all have seen." The archer gave her a dazzling smile that made the girl have heat rise to her cheeks.

"Fucking hell they're so lucky, they're not gonna want to take their hands off you the whole night! "

"That's the idea miss, would you kindly get us four Horny Bulls please. " Tony gave a dirty smirk which made the busty bartender studder before getting the concoction ready with practiced ease. Soon the drinks were in their hands and they decided pouring Thor's mead in adding to the kick. Just as they returned the glasses back to the bartender, they heard talking amongst the crowd over the music.

Bucky with his hearing could hear them a little more clearly, excited exclamations of 'stunning ' and 'breathtaking' and a few dirty words were being thrown around. Thor had been the first to walk over to the crowd first nudging them aside but then stopped dead in his tracks his form tense. Seeing that the others hurried over to their friend's side to see what caused his reaction when they also stopped with similar stances when they saw what caused such a commotion.

The rest of their team had just entered the building and walked confidently down the parting sea of people. The new arrivals didn't even glance at others around them, their sights locked onto their men in front of them with purpose. The distance between all eight of them never seemed longer than that moment in time, and when they were just shy of being three feet apart from each other did they stop.

Eight sets of eyes were drinking in the sight of each other hungrily, neither party thought of breaking the spell until Pepper finally decided to cave. "Mr. Stark I must say you came out looking only your best tonight." The billionaire wore a fitting Gucci suit that was dark brown in color, he left the tie out choosing to leave the top two buttons undone on his crisp white shirt. He had also trimmed his facial hair to look more clean but he still looked regal, and his signature sunglasses were missing letting his eyes shine bright. The suit really had brought out his eyes to a warm honey color.

"Ms. Potts, are you aware of the attention being given to you right now from strangers?" The brown eyed male took in the soft curls framing Peppers face from the half updo she had. Following down to see her glossy lips, a lacey cream colored blouse that dipped into a sharp V cut that stopped in the middle of her chest. The highwaisted leather skirt had two slits on either side of her legs stopping short of her thighs, complete with black high heels. Damn it was getting way too hot all of a sudden.

"Clint." Natasha simply said, but her eyes promised intentions as she gazed at her lover. The archer had pulled out all the stops wearing a burgundy long sleeve button up, leaving the top button open. Black leather pants adorned his legs that were together fitting yet showed off his leg muscles perfectly. He gelled his hair into a soft swipe to the side leaving a few strands loose, completing his look with black leather shoes.

The archer didn't miss one detail of his russian lovers look admiring the way her skin tight dark green dress hugged her body. The neck line came high to wrap around her neck in a choker way only to leave her back exposed down to about an inch from her glorious ass. The assassin's eyes followed the long slit along her right hip down to where he saw knee high heeled boots. Her hair was braided into a messy bun atop her head and her lips were an attractive color matching her hair. "Tasha."

Thor was sure his restraint was going to break any moment the longer be stared at his shorter mate. Bruce had on a lavender sweater with a stretched collar exposing his pale collarbones to the world. The white slacks he wore were loose fitting making him look smaller compared to what he can actually turn into. The doctor had shaved his scruff on his face which added to his youthful look and his hair was combed through fluffing it out. The blond God couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips.

The red face of Bruce was transfixed to his golden lover. The asgardian had on a dark blue Armani two piece suit with a lighter blue dress shirt underneath. The taller male had the top three buttons undone on the lighter blue shirt exposing his chiseled chest to the doctors hungry eyes. Long blond locks had been carefully tied to rest against his back, beard was obviously trimmed, and his eyes. Oh his God had the most amazing eyes he's ever seen. He couldn't believe the asgardian belonged to him truly.

Bucky was sure he had stopped breathing, couldn't remember how to do it properly even if he tried. Nothing else seemed to matter than what he saw in front of him. The sight of the only person whose opinions mattered to him, his best friend.

Steve wasn't decked out in his normal colors, far from it. The black, skin tight, v-neck short sleeve shirt clung to every dip and curve the super soldier had. The black skin tight pants rode low on his hips exposing a sliver of skin from his hipbone and high top black and grey converse shoes. The beard the blond had been growing out was gone and his slightly long hair was slicked back with one piece of hair not falling in line, leaving it to curl out to his forehead.

 _"It's almost time."_

Bucky Barnes couldn't bring himself to listen to that voice right now.

Wide baby blue eyes stared at the brunet male in front of him, feeling his cheeks burning from something other than alcohol. Why did those stormy eyes bore into his practically smothering him, Steve figured he was going to be made fun of since the other hadn't said a word. Also it was terrifying how hard it was not to openly gawk at his best friend.

The ex-assassin had on a deep red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves scrunched up to his forearms. Looking down he saw dark grey jeans that showed off just how powerful Bucky's thighs truly were and knowing the jeans weren't skinny jeans. The black studded belt complimented the black combat boots the brunet wore and the way he tied half of his hair up into a ponytail leaving the rest down showing his powerful gaze in blue-grey eyes. His beard was left as is, he still wanted a feral look about him and the captain believed it suited him.

Steve couldn't take the gaze anymore and quickly looked to the side, trying to ignore the look he was given and the butterflies in his stomach. "Alright Buck, you can go ahead and laugh it up. You must think I look ridiculous. Just because you're a knock out doesn't mean everyone else is." The flustered blond kept his gaze focused on the ground, not looking up.

Hearing those words Bucky snapped to attention ready to tell Steve exactly what he thought, when Natasha pulled Steve to her. "Sorry boys we need at least one more drink in us." She finished, dragging the soldier and doctor away. He watched them leave, well he watched the dark clad blond leave, drinking in the sight of the beautiful back. Bucky shivered.

A growl escaped the brunet's lips, "Where do yo-," he paused when a large tan hand was held up in front of him. He looked to see it belonged to Thor and went to shove at the large blond but stooped when he saw the look on his face. It was obvious to see Thor was barely hanging his desire back and the others weren't fairing any better themselves.

Bucky blinked a few times trying to find out why he suddenly felt so impatient to follow. What was he thinking just now watching his best friend walking away? Why was he filled with the need to keep those gorgeous baby blues directed only at him and no other.

The brunet always made sure the blond was safe, comfortable, loved and he always went along with whatever Steve wanted. No, this was different, he was aware of the need be had for the other man, but this time felt different, yet familiar.

 _"Buck, I'm not a child. I can have one, it won't kill me." Stormy eyes watched burning liquid passing between pink pouty lips._

Buddy's eyes widened a bit more.

 _There was heat and movement, and bodies pressed tightly together, fitting like a puzzle. That morning dew smell right in front of him. Where was it coming from?_

"You all alright Barnes?" Bucky blinked one more time and looked towards Clint who had called out to him.

"Yea, just trying to get the haze to clear is all. " Tony nodded at him then in the direction of the others at the bar. "It seems our women had the same idea in seeing who will cave tonight first. Looks like we entered a battlefield ."

Thor spoke up, voice slightly deeper, " Then let's give them our all and show them who they belong to. " Tony and Clint agreed simultaneously while Bucky chose to tilt his head to the side silently. The four decided to find one of the nice couches that were set up in between the three dance floors. Finding a section that was a little farther away from other sitting sections they saw and ordered another round of drinks.

"Whoo, I'm definitely starting to feel frisky ladies! I say we order a sweet cocktail, take it to the dance floor and show them who really owns who!" Pepper had her arm around Steve who was grinning a bit from the alien drinks they put into the earth drinks.

"I'm definitely feeling something other than anger and it's a really great feeling to experience. Let's hurry, we need to shine bright on that diamond." Bruce was thrilled he wasn't spiralling into rage and needed to show how great his mind and body felt. He grabbed Natasha's arm and led her away, followed closely by the blond and the other redhead.

Climbing just the few steps to get to the main dance floor, it was as if they were parting the red sea. The closely bound bodies parted to make way for the stunning newcomers. Though they hardly noticed because their focus was on catching the eyes of their precious person.

Once the right spot was found the four turned to each other with a grin waiting for the next song coming from the dj.

 **"She moves her body like a cyclone"**

 **"And she makes me wanna do it all night long"**

Natasha whistles and yells, "This if my fucking jam!" Pepper was already ahead of her moving her hips side to side, Bruce decided to let himself go and roll his shoulders sensually and bobbing his head.

Steve was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know how to dance and even if he had heard this song before, courtesy of Natasha, he wasn't confident enough to make sure he didn't look like an ass. When he decided he was going to sit the song out Natasha grabbed his shoulders, "You're thinking too hard, just like you do with everything else. This isn't slow dancing, you do what you feel, listen to the beat, the lyrics, close your eyes and move," the assassin gave him a little shove dipping her lips low and coming back up with a snap.

The blond blinked and shook his head. Hadn't he decided to have a good night for Bucky's sake? If the brunet saw him having a nervous time it'll ruin this nice evening. Steve closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics and beat, just as Nat had said.

 **"Either with her girlfriends or showstoppin with her hustler"**

 **" The way she move her body, she might see the Maserati"**

 **"She wanna put it on me, trying to show me her tsunami"**

 **"She make it hard to copy, always tight and never sloppy"**

Steve didn't open his eyes and tuned everything but the song out of his head.

The sound of excited yelling that was coming from the main dance floor was starting to gain the curiosity of the alpha men. Looking towards the color changing diamond platform, the four almost went slack jawed with the sight they saw. They've seen them dance before, it was the _way_ they danced that caught their attention.

Bruce was still sensually rolling his shoulders and moving his head to the beat, his fluffy hair following his movements making it flow beautifully. Thor could see his love's wonderful collarbones with each roll and the lavender sweater was starting to expose one smooth shoulder. The God felt himself grow a tad irritated thinking others would see it.

Pepper never stopped swinging her hips side to side, the two slits parting to show off her legs and every time the light hit a certain spot of her lacey blouse it was almost see through. When she would lean forward with a swing of her hips, one could almost see down into the V-cut of her shirt. Tony glared, making sure that anyone near her didn't notice.

Natasha had her hands above her head as she slid her right leg out and dropped to a crouch. The right leg with the slit exposed her leg all the way to her hip, barely concealing her butt from prying eyes. Sliding the right leg back in, the redhead used her right hand to glide up her own leg before coming into a standing position. Clint's sharp eyes caught every single movement his Natasha made, he swallowed thickly.

Bucky was so sure that he once again forgot how to breathe. He wasn't even sure if that was even priority anymore, because all his senses screamed at him for something else. Questions were coming all at once until he finally picked one, where did Steve learn to do _that_?

The super soldier had his left hand grabbing onto the back of his own blond head, his face turned towards the bicep, eyes still closed. The right hand was running slowly up his abdomen, the thumb catching at the bottom and hiking up showing a glimpse of hipbone and hard muscle.

 _Fucking_ _hell._ Why couldn't Bucky look away from the sight? Why couldn't he even bother with paying attention to other women who were dancing equally as dirty? No, dirty didn't sound like the right word to describe Steve. There was only one word that described what Steve looked like right now as the brunet continued watching him.

The blue-grey eyes narrowed when he saw the blond bite his bottom lip, pumping his hips foward and back gently to the beat. Steve's right hand that was traveling up earlier started going back down towards his groin, and when he passed across the zipper the blond tilted his head back.

Bucky felt himself go completely rigid on the couch, metal arm digging into the arm of the couch. He was trying to calm himself down, understanding that he wasn't breathing properly. What the fuck was wrong with him?

The brunet barely registered someone leaving the couch when he felt a light breeze pass him. Forcing himself to focus, he saw Thor had finally had enough and went to get his doctor. A strained smile found it's way to Bucky's face at his impatience, which soon transformed into a cocked eyebrow when the God was blocked by a petite woman with short black hair and even shorter black dress.

The black haired mystery woman wasted no time in tugging Thor to her tightly, grinding her body against his. The taller blond wasn't used to dancing in this way as he held onto her believing her to be ill and trying to help. When the woman began to drop towards Thor's crotch she was abruptly pulled back up and moved away by Dr. Banner with a look of annoyance.

They watched as Thor was trying to calm his smaller counterpart down when Bruce grabbed the front part of Thor's opened dress shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. When they separated the blond God grabbed his love's hand and led them towards one of the floating cages, stepping inside and soon they were in the air away from anyone who could see.

Clint was the second to leave the couch as he saw that a man was trying to dance with his russian mate. Making his way to the dance floor he moved quickly in between her and the stranger placing his hand on her waist and having her focus on him instead. Natasha threw him a knowing smirk before continuing the dance and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hearing some giggling sounds next to him, Bucky looked to his right and saw two women on either side of Tony. They were both blondes with green eyes, one with long hair and the other into two medium length french braids. They had one hand on Tony's chest and one on his thigh, complimenting his suit and his body.

The blond with braids asked if the Iron Man was involved with someone leaning in closer to him while holding his chin in her hands. Stark went to open his mouth to confirm a relationship with someone else when he felt a weight in his lap and arms wrap around his neck. "Ladies, he's involved with me. Now move it or lose it." Pepper all but snarled at the blondes who huffed and left with some grumbling.

The brown-eyed billionaire nuzzled his redhead's neck pulling away and holding up a VIP room card. Pepper nodded and Tony picked her up bridal style passing Bucky on the way to the private room. He stopped in front of Bucky and said nonchalantly, "There is a car waiting outside if you want to take someone back to the tower, in case you wanted to know." With that off his shoulders , the billionaire kept walking until they reached the room.

The taller brunet stared after the couple trying to figure out what Tony meant.

 _"How long are you going to make us wait? You know what we want, the sooner you realize it, the sooner we can have it."_

Damn it, wasn't the winter soldier supposed to be silent and not have any thoughts of his own? Why was he insisting on something he didn't even know himself.

 _"As soon as you can remember it'll all fall into place, and you'll know. Stop fighting this. Stop fighting me, I'm now part of you, the part that will give you the confidence to have what has always belonged to us."_

As the winter soldier he was never allowed to have possessions, thoughts of his own, or even feelings for that matter. So why was the part of him that calls for absolute obedience insist on having something he knows he's never had?

 _"Just look and when the memory arises, let it flow."_

Steve felt weightless with his dancing, not even caring if he looked weird or not. This feeling of letting go and moving to the beat was something he'd done before, just not in this fashion or to the same music. He was missing the other part of that dance that should have been a pretty little dainty dame but far from it. Once he locked onto that memory he held onto it, letting himself express it through the sensual movements.

Bucky Barnes was starting to get annoyed with himself and his confusing emotions, he needed some air away from people. He looked around and saw a stairway leading to one of the balconies above, scanning until he found an empty one he climbed the stairs to it. Pushing open the thick and velvety curtain aside he took a seat with his head in his hands.

The brunet took several deep breaths to try and gain control over the inside of his own head. He closed his eyes and began to meditate to calm his thinking, trying to find that hazy fog and make it clear. He needed to know, it was going to eat him alive if he didn't remember it.

"Seems like you have some tension in those soldiers, hun." Bucky was so proud of himself at the moment, he was able to stop the winter soldier from quickly snapping the strangers neck. His back stayed stiff however, turning his head slightly to look at the girl who'd interrupted his meditation. "Mind if I keep you company?"

Before he opened his mouth to tell the girl he wasn't interested, she took the seat next to him and made herself comfortable. He took a moment to look at her, studying her features through his peripherals. She was a blonde, same color as someone else he knew. Her hair was in a bob with her swipe leaning to the left side of her face, he watched as she crossed her arms and noticed how fit her arms were, with a narrow waist and inviting hips. Taking another look at her face he saw her ocean blue eyes complete with full pouty lips. He grit his teeth and looked back in front of him.

Why did she look like a female version of his goody two shoes best friend?

"What's a handsome fella like you doing up here from everyone else? I'm sure you could have anyone you wanted. " She turned to him fully when he snorted quietly. "No honestly, you have a silent mystery that makes you seem dangerous yet sexy. "

His lips turned into a smirk when hearing that, impressed that she was able to tell he can be dangerous. But dangerous and sexy? No, he could only be one, he's only ever been one and it wasn't sexy.

"Well of course you'd be dangerous being an Avenger and all. I'm just trying to find out why you aren't finding a partner and celebrating like the rest of your team." The blonde tilted her head towards him, she didn't seen like she had bad intentions so he indulged her a little.

"I'm not really from this era, I'm not used to this future yet."

"You mean the future as a whole or the future way we dance now and this club?"

The ex-assassin thought about it for a second, furrowing his eyes together in concentration. "I suppose you could say this environment, everything is fast and loud and bright. I'm used to the opposite of all those things."

"Hm, makes sense, is that why you've avoided getting any closer to people who are gyrating against each other like animals in heat? " He let out a chuckle hearing those words fit accurately.

"People always need some sort of contact with others, to help them feel alive. That's what I see here anyways. "

The blonde girl looked at him for a second before asking, "Is that why you haven't gone up to him? Because you're afraid of the spark of light that he will give you?" Blue-grey eyes widened looking over to the girl with shock on his face.

"What are-"

"I've been watching you, since you came in actually. I decided that I had to make you mine, but I realized it was never gonna work out." Her full lips morphed into a soft smile , "I knew it wouldn't work because the moment _he_ walked in, you've done nothing but watch him like a hawk."

She tilted her head in the direction of the dance floor, but Bucky didn't need to look. He knew exactly where the blonde woman was talking about. She continued, leaning closer to him with their faces only inches apart, "You're hopelessly in love with him."

He couldn't understand it, that's what he would do too if he saw himself dancing as shameless as he was. The super soldier had been lost in his own world that was just the fast beat and sensual body movements. When he had opened his eyes, he saw that the rest of his team had united with their counterparts. But when he went to look for Bucky, he saw the brunet head to the balconies.

Steve tried his hardest to make it seem as if he was still in his own mind ,when he watched the way the dark red shirt clung to his best friend. The way his dark grey jeans showed off power legs, powerful enough to hold Steve's weight if he sat on them.

Steve shook his thoughts away and carefully watched as Bucky took a seat in the chair and had thought of joining him until he saw a woman. A pretty blonde woman was actually getting Bucky to talk, he only ever really talked to Steve himself and the Avengers. Never a stranger.

The blonde man tried so hard, really hard not to look at the sight of his best friend giving a girl his dazzling smile. He tried, but when he couldn't help it he glanced back up and felt his chest blossom into a burning feeling. Bucky was facing the blonde woman as she leaned closer to him, the brunet didn't move at all and when they were so close Steve turned away, gritting his teeth in frustration.

He was an idiot, what did he expect? Bucky had his freedom back and was allowed to make his own decisions, Steve wouldn't get in the way of his happiness. But he had thought that Bucky would only need him, lean on him, always need Steve. He laughed bitterly to himself, he was being selfish and he hated himself for it.

The great Captain America, what would people think when they found out he had been in love with his male best friend back when having those feelings could get them killed. In a way, those feelings had killed Bucky and then brought him back as a thing, a weapon to be used.

When he had lost Bucky, he thought he would have nothing else to live for, nothing to keep him going. When he had seen the old photos of himself and the brunet he was suddenly filled with a deep understanding, if he didn't keep living no one would able to remember the original James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve alone knew James Buchanan Barnes through hell and high water, and if Steve died there wouldn't be any others who could remember Bucky like he did. So he continued the good fight, and helping others in the memory of his best buddy.

It seemed like ages ago when they found Bucky on the bridge and their fight. Even longer when he was able to actually hug the brunet without being attacked. Steve was so happy he chose to be alive, knowing that if he had died Bucky never would've been saved.

Steve would be lying if he hadn't thought of Bucky as his and only his. He thought that it was because of the friendship that they shared. But whenever he saw Bucky with a pretty girl, his gut would twist painfully and he would be forced to smile through it. Steve always looked away when he saw his best friend kissing a girl, that was too much to handle.

Now watching the same thing happen but in the future he started to have the painful aches in his heart again. He blinked away the tears thinking about how it always ended up the same, wanting nothing more than to forget the feeling. So when he felt fingers tilt his chin up and look into his eyes he was more than surprised by the action.

In love? With Steve? "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes, wondering for a moment the quickest way to kill her if need be.

"Whoa, whoa killer I mean no harm, " she put both her hands up, "I'm Christie, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just telling you what I saw."

"Why would you think I was in love with him? "

Christie looked at him thinking he was joking until she saw him trying to figure himself out. "Can you really not tell? What have you been thinking about all night? Who have you been staring at all night? What have you been feeling all fucking night?! " She finished incredulously.

Stormy eyes looked to the side going over the questions, he had been thinking how the dark colors brought out Steve's pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and his blond hair. How those low riding pants were dangerous, showing his smooth hipbones. He had been staring at the blond's movements which were so erotic yet dirty at the same time, promising thrilling intentions.

The feeling of it all was overwhelming, but not enough to scare Bucky away, it overwhelmed him in a way that made him want more, all of it. That feeling, he's felt it before. Long ago, before the war, and recently but he wasn't able to remember the word for it. Having his emotions cut out for 70 years had him work harder to find which feeling meant what. Now the only word that came to mind how he felt was...

 _POSSESSIVE!_ The brunet jumped as the word slammed into his brain. " _Do you get it now?_ _ **He. Belongs. To. US."**_ Bucky shook his head furiously at himself. No, he couldn't do that to Steve, Steve wasn't a thing like himself used to be. Steve is a person, his best friend, his.. _love_.. His mind supplied.

"Hey it's no big deal you know, aren't two of your male teammates together? Nothing to be-"

"That's not what this is about." He grit his teeth, talking to both the winter soldier and Christie. "He's my best buddy, how could I have those kinds of feelings for him? I don't deserve his love, he deserves someone who will treasure him. I'm a monster."

" _A monster who can make him scream our nam-"_

"NO!" He yelled, holding his hands tightly together in front of him, eyes unfocused. He barely registered the hand atop his, gently pulling them apart and taking each hand into another hand.

"If you keep fighting how you feel it'll hurt you more." The blonde woman had concern in her eyes but refused to break the contact.

"I'll hurt him, I'll hurt him like I did before and I won't forgive myself for it." He shook his head slower this time, eyes wide with panic .

She chuckled turning her smile into a smirk, "He's Captain America, I doubt he wouldn't be able to take a good pounding. Shit you may be the only one who could deliver him all his needs, I mean he's a virgin so you'll have to give him the full experience."

Bucky stared at her slack jawed, not believing the words she said and definitely not being able to focus with the images that were in his mind about him taking Steve. He stared at her for a full minute before he burst into a laughing fit, which Christie joined in as well.

They continued laughing for some time, trying to get it together but failing every time. When they finally were reduced to small chuckles Bucky took a second to think then ask, "How do you know he's a virgin?"

Christie scoffed, "Honey, with moves like that it's pretty obvious. He's moving sexually without meaning to, innocent yet naughty. It's hard to pull that off if you were aware of what you were doing."

"Are you sure you're not the one stalking him? " Bucky meant for it to sound lighthearted but he heard the edge he had to it.

"Naw, like I said earlier you're more my type. But going into more important matters, when are you gonna tell him?"

He heaved a sigh, still trying to come to terms with himself and his newfound feelings. " _They're not newfound, you've always had them. It just took a little time to gain them back."_ What was up with the winter soldier part of him, wasn't he supposed to be cold and unfeeling? How could that part also want his best friend that way?

" _Simple, even if our mind was wiped, whenever we were tortured, whenever the conditioning was being forced there was still Steve somewhere in our mind. Don't you think it was strange how a few words from him were able to get you to remember? He's the one, always has been, always will be."_

" Even if I wanted to tell him I still don't deserve him. I'm afraid I won't be able to give him the love he needs."

She looked at him then out to the dance floor with silence. She tilted her head again towards the floor but kept her eyes to it, "Well are you gonna sit back and let someone else do it for you?"

"What? " The brunet looked down to where she was looking at and felt every muscle in his body tense. There was a dark haired male grabbing Steve's chin guiding the blue eyes to look into the strangers. He felt something in him snap when he watched the unknown man wrap his arm around Steve's waist and bring their bodies closer, and when he saw how their faces inched together he couldn't take anymore. Bucky didn't hesitate when he put his metal hand on the ledge of the balcony and swung the rest of his body over dropping 15 feet to the ground.

"Well aren't you the tastiest cutie I've seen in a while. Your dancing was borderline illegal, a real turn on I must say. " The dark haired man gave Steve a dazzling smile, it reminded him of Bucky's though it wasn't as seductive.

Remembering Bucky again made his eyes start to glisten again with barely concealed hurt. His lip began to tremble and he cursed his sensitive emotions, knowing it was Thor's stupid space drink causing the rollercoaster. Why couldn't he just get drunk enough to forget?

The stranger kept his gaze locked into Steve's blue eyes, "Now now, what's with that face? Someone as hot as you needs some good lovin'." The stranger snuck his arm around the narrow waist and pulled the blond closer to him, he was so close to tasting those plump red lips.

A hand came across Steve's mouth from behind pulling him into a hard chest, at the same time the glint of a metal arm was seen pushing the stranger away from him. "He doesn't need any loving from you, I'm all he'll ever need." Bucky all but snarled at the man daring him with his eyes to argue.

Baby blue eyes widened at hearing Bucky's words hardly trusting his hearing, had he really heard the words right? Did Bucky almost sound jealous and possessive?

"Maybe you should let the hottie decide, if he really belonged to you he wouldn't have been showing off his body with his dancing. He obviously needs a man in hi-"

"I suggest you stop talking, I'm already irritated and my metal arm is itching to twist something. Trust me you don't want it to be you." Steve gasped as much as Bucky's flesh hand let him, trying to turn his head to stop the brunet. But the hand wasn't letting go or letting him move much, so he settled for shaking his head quickly hoping Bucky understood him.

The stranger backed away slowly, "Damn man if you want him that fucking bad take him, Jesus." He finally turned and walked off grumbling angrily about teases and jealous boyfriends.

Steve relaxed when he was sure there was no fights going to break out and ruin other people's fun. When he felt the hand on his mouth loosen he reached up with both hands to bring the arm down but still holding onto it. "Jesus Christ Buck, I thought I was the one who liked to pick fights. You trying to steal my habits now? " He turned his head to look at his best friend but stopped short seeing the look in those blue-grey eyes he loved.

The look caused an involuntary shiver down his spine. "You were about to let that man kiss ya, weren't you?" Steve couldn't stop the blush rising to his cheeks, not really sure how to answer the question. To hide his embarrassment the blonde decided to answer defensively and a little bitterly.

"What's it to you? Upset your best pal is queer too? Well if you must know not everyone can be as straight as you okay. Maybe I would have let him kiss me, hell if he invited me to do other things I'm sure I would let him hav- AH, Bucky wait, what are you doing, where are we going?" Steve couldn't believe he was just thrown over the brunet's shoulder. He looked around and noticed people had stopped dancing to stare at the two walk by.

The blond had never felt so embarrassed in his life, he felt like a girl being on her crush's shoulder. He tried to tell Bucky that he was a man, a pretty fit man at that and it looked silly for him in the position he was in. Bucky responded by reaching the limo they rode in to the night club and threw Steve inside before getting inside himself and closing the door.

Christie watched the limo drive away and off into the promising night, silently patting herself on the back for helping in a small way with their love. She hoped it all worked out for the heroes as she went back into the club with hope for herself.

The car ride back to the tower was filled with Steve telling Bucky that it wasn't good behavior to throw him over the brunet's shoulders. Or that it he needed to talk out his frustrations instead of threatening a stranger, and not to pick unnecessary fights. He quieted when Bucky shot him a look and Steve felt his heart flip in his chest, there it was, that look again.

The blond looked to the side biting his lower lip but choosing not to say anything, not trusting his words.

Bucky watched the action with piercing eyes, watching how the juicy lip was being bitten by perfect pearly teeth and imagined his own teeth taking the lip into his own mouth. " _It's finally time, time to claim what has always been ours. I promise we won't hurt him again. We'll make him see that he can be safe around us."_

The ex-assassin nodded to himself and agreed, even if he wasn't sure he himself deserved to be loved, he was damn sure he couldn't let anyone else love Steve.

They reached the tower after a silent car ride and the long elevator ride up was equally as silent. Steve too scared to trust his own words because he couldn't get out of his head the feel of the hard chest of his best friends on his back. Bucky with similar thoughts but with how the blond felt in his arms and the softness of his lips against his hand.

The elevator dinged and opened to the empty living room area they all shared together. Steve was the first to get out, walking to the other elevator that took them to their own separate floors they lived on. Tony had insisted everyone had their own floor, even Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint had their own floors, which made no sense since they chose to sleep on each other's floors. It may have been more of a have your own space when you argued with your lover so you two can calm down on separate floors, he didn't know.

The second elevator dinged open and the blond stepped in followed by the brunet, Steve looked at him then to the buttons pressing for his floor. He hesitated before going to press Bucky's floor number when he heard a rough, "No."

Steve didn't look at Bucky feeling his heart thundering in his ribcage, trying to take deep even breaths before lowering his hand back to his side.

Now Steve Rogers has faced countless situations without fear, Tony, Peggy, Hydra, the United States as a whole, and let's not forget bullies. But this situation right here was downright terrifying to the super soldier, Bucky now knew he was attracted to men and hasn't said a word. The blond imagined what the brunet would do if he said he was attracted to men who looked like Bucky, or if he told Bucky he was attracted to him in general.

Great he just gave himself more anxiety about the whole situation in his mind.

Again the dinging of the doors was heard over the muddled thoughts in his head and they both stepped out of the elevator at the same time. It was dark on Steve's floor save for the moon that cast soft light where it touched due to the wall to wall windows.

The blond scratched the back of his head, "Um, I'll get the lights on so we can see." He walked over to the living room wall where the switch was, but before he could flip it he was being pushed face first into the wall.

Both his hands were held high above his head and he felt a warm body as well as a warm breath on his earlobe. Steve was startled into allowing himself to be pinned but when he realized what happened he began to squirm. "Buck, what's with you tonight? You've hardly said anything to me or looked at me, what's gotten into you?"

Bucky didn't answer right away choosing instead to push Steve harder into the wall making the blond grunt at the force. The brunet brought his mouth right on top of the earlobe in front of him, smiling inside when he felt the body shiver and whispered, "You were gonna let another man claim what's mine. I couldn't let that happen."

"Claim what's yours? What are yo-" the blond gasped out as a very muscular thigh wedged itself between his legs from behind. It created a seat of some sort, his ass being slanted up because of it's position on the upper thigh. His hands were gathered into Bucky's flesh hand and held high above his head, the tight black shirt he wore riding up with the action.

Again he gasped as cool metal trailed it's way from the firm abs, running slowly in circular motions and going higher. The end of the shirt caught onto the thumb and was brought higher and higher over his chest.

Steve could see everything in his position and he knew at the rate everything was going he was going to have a painful problem and he didn't want the cause of it to know. Yet, when he went to squirm once again the action caused his ass and groin to rock into the thigh and he let out a breathless whimper.

The blond slammed his eyes shut hoping and praying the other hadn't heard the sound, which he doubted since they were so close together.

Hearing that sound from the man in his arms sent a shock of arousal that went straight to Bucky's groin. He couldn't believe he had waited to do this for so long. How right the two of them fit and how being this close to the blond man felt like home. Bucky moved his nose to bury into the soft blond locks and when he inhaled he was able to smell fresh morning dew.

Blue-grey eyes flew open at the smell and his memory began clear as day. " _Buck, I'm not a child. I can have one, it won't kill me." Stormy eyes watched burning liquid passing between pink pouty lips_ _._

 _"C'mon Stevie, I never said you were a child."_

 _"No, but you still treat me like one. Finding girls for me, bringing me along then watching ya chasing a dame. Why do you have me come with you? "_

 _"Because I enjoy your company, punk. Do I needa agenda to be able to wanna spend time with ya?" Bucky tossed the rest of his drink back and slammed the cup back down._

 _The baby blue eyes softened and Steve apologized not meaning to upset the taller man. They sat in comfortable silence until they heard a fast tempo to the beat._

 _Feeling the sting of liquid courage, Steve jabbed Bucky in the ribs and jerked his head towards the floor before getting up and heading over. He knew the brunet would follow him and he smiled when he heard the chair scrape and hurried footsteps behind him._

 _Finding a good spot on the floor the two friends ended up silly dancing, bobbing their heads and swinging their arms adound. Both were laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of their dancing, not caring if it was bothersome to others around them._

 _"Hey those are some good dance moves, mind teaching us?" They both turned to see two petite women, both the women were pretty brunettes with soft green eyes._

 _Bucky grinned and shoved Steve towards one of them while he went to the other girl taking her by the waist and twirling her._

 _Steve was a little nervous, but since he was an extreme lightweight when it came to drinking he gathered up the little courage he had to take the girls hand and giving her a good spin. The blond smiled when he heard the brunet squeal in delight, glad for once that a girl didn't look at him like a weakling._

 _Continuing to dance with the girls, the girls decided to spin the boys in their dainty hands. The girl with Steve was able to easily spin him, while the girl Bucky was with tried to spin him all the way but he was taller than her. She spun him halfway before letting go making the taller man crash into the back of his blond friend._

 _The boys landed with an 'oof ' coming from them both when they landed on the ground. Bucky sharply inhaled when he felt his knees hit the hard flooring and stopped when he smelled the refreshing scent of morning dew. When Bucky looked down he saw he was on top of Steve but Steve was faced away from him getting up on his elbows and pushing his hips straight into Bucky's groin._

 _The taller man froze when he felt Steve's bottom keep the contact on his groin, and couldn't for the life of him figure out why he almost ground his own hips down onto the soft bottom._

 _Bucky felt hands helping him up and he allowed it, not trusting himself at the moment to do anything on his own. "Sorry I shouldn't have just let go like that, I didn't expect you to fall down." He heard the girl say but wasn't paying attention, still staring down at the blond man._

 _Steve groaned and held his head in his hand, hearing that made Bucky snap into attention and bend down next to Steve, ignoring the sharp pain in his own knees. "Jesus Stevie, are you okay," the brunet took Steve's head into his hands, "You didn't bang your head did ya? How ya feelin'? Does-"_

 _"Buck!" Said man flinched before quieting down. " I'm fine, just a little dazed, calm down and help me out. " Bucky took the smaller hand in his and easily lifted the other man into his feet. He was silently scanning the small body for any signs of injuries the smaller may be hiding. Finding none he scratched the back of his head looking to the side._

 _"Ladies, it was a pleasure being able to enjoy your company, but if you'd allow us to walk you home, I'm going to head home myself." Steve said._

 _The two girls shook their heads and explained to the two boys about how they were there with a group of friends and should be getting back. They made sure to help the girls find their group before saying goodbye and leaving themselves._

 _Once outside with the refreshing night air the drunken buzz began to wear off as they walked, each lost in their own minds. Bucky was sure he'd lost it when he found himself becoming aroused when he thought back to being on top of Steve. They've shared a bed before, hell they've seen each other naked why was he suddenly wanting his best friend._

 _Looking down at the shorter man, Bucky took the time to really study his friend. The bright blue eyes that were confident and strong, the full pink tinted lips, gorgeous soft blond hair and a small body. Even with all those features, the brunet knew his friend was a man and he never thought of him as a woman. He was who he always was, Steve Rogers kid from Brooklyn who is an asthmatic whoenjoyed art, was a nice guy, and had more determination than anyone he knew._

 _"You keep thinking any harder Barnes you may just stagger into the streets." Steve lightly nudged him in the side with his skinny elbow._

 _Bucky grinned and threw his arm around the blond and leaning on him a little more than he should. "Not really thinkin' pal, more of wonderin' I guess."_

 _Steve had his arm around Bucky's waist trying to keep the taller man steady in case he toppled over, "Wondering about what, Buck?" He asked._

 _It was silent for a few seconds , the sound of their shoes on the ground the only sound that was heard until Bucky spoke up, "Wonderin' how we got to where we are now? Will we always get to do this? Or is it all gonna change one day and we'll have to leave each other and start new lives? Will we always remember these times of forget them?"_

 _That scared him the most if Bucky had to be completely honest. He couldn't imagine life with without his best friend by his side, his best friend who knew him like no one else, who made him feel loved, and mattered. The best friend who he would defend to the end, the best friend, he realized, that he was hopelessly in love with._

 _"The future is a weird place Buck. Anything can happen, even all the questions you asked could very well have us drifting apart eventually. "_

 _The brunet felt a lump in his throat hearing those words leave Steve's mouth. He didn't think he'd be any happier in losing each other than Bucky was, but knowing that Steve accepted it so readily hurt even more than any fight he's been in._

 _"Like hell I'll let you be rid of me." Steve said loudly. Bucky whipped his head to face the blinding grin directed at him. "You don't get to shake me that easily James Buchanan Barnes. You and I are gonna be fighting side by side well into old age. " The blond let out a loud laugh seemingly proud of himself, even if he was struggling to hold Bucky up._

 _After his declaration he made small chuckles at himself still thinking his of funny. "Why?" Bucky heard himself ask. He needed to know, he needed to hear that the blond needed him just as much._

 _Baby blue eyes looked up into his blue -grey eyes and held him there with a fierce intensity that the brunet almost forgot to breathe. A soft and endearing smile broke out on the blond's face, "Because you're my precious someone, Buck."_

 _Just like that any doubt the brunet had was tossed away from his mind without another thought. The strength and truth in those words were enough to get him through anything. James Buchanan Barnes knew that no matter what happened he would drop everything for the smaller man in front of him. Lay down his life for Steve and show him that Bucky would always belong to him, even if they couldn't be together in the way he truly wanted, he'd still get to stay by his side._

 _Bucky buried his face into Steve's hair and closed his eyes with a soft smile of his own. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, punk."_

 _" 'Til the end of the line, jerk. "_

 _Maybe in another life, they'll be able to find each other and Steve could be his bride and they could finally have true happiness._

Bucky laid his head onto Steve's shoulder when the memory ended, feeling so many different emotions all at once. "I remember that night," he began, " The night you told me I was your precious someone, the night I knew I would do anything for you no matter how dangerous. The night I finally realized how you felt like home for me, a place to return to, my one and only true love. " He ended with a deep breath feeling lighter than air, lighter than he's felt in awhile.

He looked up when he felt the way Steve's body was trembling beneath his forehead. His eyebrows drew in concern thinking that his confession may have disgusted his blond friend. But when he leaned forward to get a look at him he was shocked to see blue eyes shut tight as tears trailed down his cheeks.

A sob was heard from Steve as he couldn't hold back his feelings amymore. "It has always been you Buck. Every day we spent together I felt for you. I had to watch you be with girls and I knew I couldn't compete, I knew they could give you a normal life. I was selfish, always wanting you by my side no matter what, because there was no point in life without you."

The brunet was taken back by everything coming out into the open, but he kept on listening feeling his heart swell with each word. "When you fell off the train I thought about dying with you. I wanted to be with you even in death but something stopped me. We got to see each other again , even though it was horrible what happened to you, you're physically here and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. "

Steve stopped to inhale, needing to say what has been on his mind since he met Bucky Barnes all those years ago. "I've been in love with you since we've met! It'll only ever be you !" He yelled, breathing hard at the end of it.

For the hundredth time that night Steve was startled when he felt the cool metal of Bucky's hand turn his head gently to the side to face the brunet. Bucky's grin was ear splitting and amazingly bright, the shine in his eyes was unmistakable as he leaned in to place his lips over the blond's.

 _"Yes,"_ he heard in his head , " _this is where we belong."_ With that thought he kissed Steve harder, trying to show just how badly Steve meant to him, how he's always felt.

Steve gasped into the kiss when he felt Bucky's hips move forward and push the thigh between his legs more firmly. Bucky took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the willing mouth and coax the blond's tongue into a fierce battle. Bucky was easily winning knowing that Steve had no experience with full on makeouts and made it his mission to leave the other man breathless.

Steve was having a very difficult time focusing on anything but the feel of the other body against his. Bucky's lips, Bucky's tongue, Bucky's hands, Bucky's thigh, Bucky's heat, everything was Bucky, just as it has always been. Knowing that the brunet wanted this as much as he did had the bulge in his pants grow bigger and when he went to tell Bucky, Bucky rocked his leg side to side still holding both Steve's arms above him.

The blond broke the kiss with a quiet moan facing back toward the wall, moaning again when the lips moved to his neck instead, sucking a large hickey into the creamy skin. The metal arm went back to exploring the body in front and slid the hand under the tight black shirt feeling for the nipples.

The blond inhaled sharply when he felt cold metal fingers glide over his left nipple, the fingers rubbed and tugged on the nub until it was hard, moving to the right to do the same thing. He was panting heavily he could hear and see it, watching the metal arm move up and down with his breathing.

"Uhnn, Buck. " Steve breathed out when he felt the others teeth sink into his left shoulder roughly. Without meaning to, he pushed his hips back into the brunet's and felt his cheeks flush when feeling the erection of the others against his ass. Gaining courage knowing that Bucky was just as turned on as he was, he began to rock back and forth into the hard covered member and then back down.

Bucky groaned around the flesh in his mouth when he felt Steve's ass against his raging hard on, the blond moving his hips in a circular motion. When Bucky looked at the others face he growled seeing the glassy eyes, blushing cheeks and kiss swollen lips that was his doing.

Deciding they have waited enough Bucky pulled away from his friend... _lover_... right, he pulled away from his lover to give himself just enough room to spin the blond around and lift him up with hands on his ass.

The blond yelped as he quickly wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck then gave him a glare that had no heat to it. Their lips connected again even harder than before while the brunet almost ran to the bedroom, throwing Steve down and quickly moving between his legs to continue the kiss.

They began taking each other's clothes off, becoming frustrated when something didn't come off fast enough. Steve had Bucky's belt undone and moved his hand down the dark grey jeans, gently grabbing the hard cock he found and giving it a good stroke.

"Jesus fucking christ." Bucky grit his teeth and leaned his forehead against the shoulder in front of him, groaning roughly. Steve was gripping him just right and using the precum leaking out of the tip to move the hand faster.

The blond let out a breathy laugh when he heard the others comment. "You can just call me Steve, or Stevie. "

The brunet lifted his head and grabbed the others hand out of his pants, even if he didn't want to, and pulled away the tight shirt over the head and halfway up the arms before deciding to leave it there. Steve's arms were once again above his head only with the shirt now holding his hands together.

The blond went to protest when he felt his pants and briefs get pulled off at the same time, leaving him naked to the man in front of him. Steve knew for a fact his ears were red and his face even redder when he saw the hungry look in the stormy eyes. He started to feel uncomfortable and went to close his thighs when he felt a metal band and flesh hand pull them apart.

"You look like a fucking masterpiece," Bucky whispered, " A masterpiece painted just for me. " With that, he leaned down and licked a long stripe up Steve's straining erection.

The blond threw his head back against the pillows with a loud, "Oh, _God_!" To which he heard a chuckle and a, "The name's Bucky, but you can call me that too if you'd like. "

Steve couldn't find it in him to laugh at the similar words, focused on the way Bucky's mouth and tongue must have been from another world because everything felt too good. Bucky had taken his dick into his mouth and gave a long suck, followed by a few quick bobs of his head.

The moans were pouring out of his own mouth at that point bringing his still trapped hands down on top of the soft brunet locks. He barely registered the long wet pop Bucky did before leaning up and asking Steve, "Lube?" To which Steve barely had the good sense to point to the bedside drawer.

Quickly grabbing it and returning Bucky opened the cap, ready to pour some on his flesh fingers when Steve's hand stopped his and took the lube. Confused stormy eyes looked on as the blond poured the lube instead onto the metal fingers and guided the metal arm down to his ass with both the hands still locked into the shirt.

Bucky was sure he could've came right there seeing that Steve wasn't afraid of his metal arm but rather wanted to be spread out by it. Bucky groaned, calling Steve a minx, then proceeded to slowly enter one smooth finger in.

His arm and hands had enough sensitivity to feel what it touched, so when he felt the velvet walls squeezing the one finger tightly, Bucky let out a shaky breath. He pulled the finger in and out as slow as he possibly could, not wanting to hurt his lover. He looked up when he heard a snort, "You do realize that I'm a super soldier right Buck? I'm not made of glass."

 _"He's Captain America, I doubt he wouldn't be able to take a good pounding. Shit you may be the only one who could deliver him all his needs, I mean he's a virgin so you'll have to give him the full experience_." Bucky heard Christie's earlier comment and smiled, shoving in a second finger and curling them at the same time.

Steve's head slammed back down with a lustful cry, not expecting Bucky to actually listen to him about not being gentle. Steve lost track of everything but the feel of Bucky's metal fingers moving quickly inside him. When he felt the third finger join in, Steve planted one leg firmly and pushed down roughly hitting his sensitive bundle of nerds inside him.

"Fucking hell Stevie, do you see yourself? You're such a greedy little virgin, all for me. I can't wait to get inside you, I'm gonna turn you into my personal slut. " Bucky leaned watched each reaction of his beautiful love, seeing the ab muscles tense and drool spilling from the side of Steve's mouth.

The brunet leaned down and used his flesh hand to grab the blond's chin and bring it close to his face, close enough to kiss but not closing the gap. He waited until he saw the beautiful blues and shivered when he saw how glassy they were, and how lovely the blush spread across his face. Bucky knew he would burn down cities if anyone ever saw what he saw at this moment. No question.

"Tell me," Bucky said, "I need to hear who you belong to." Slowing his fingers movements had Steve whining from the pace. Steve blinked a few times before giving a lopsided sexy grin.

Moaning out, "I belong to you Bucky Barnes forever and always. So just please fuck me and mark me as yours. "

Bucky withdrew his fingers making Steve gasp once more. He separated from the body beneath his and finished taking off his pants, freeing his throbbing cock from it's trap.

He returned back in between the sculpted legs, grabbing the lube and generously coated his member. Letting out a small hiss when the cool liquid touched his skin, then he lined up his head against the waiting entrance.

"Doll, I was gonna mark you as mine whether you wanted or not." He finished slowly pushing in the tip inch by inch.

Steve tried breathing evenly as not to tense up, knowing he needed to at least try and make it as comfortable as he could for them both. The feeling of the cock inside his ass was a strange feeling, not unpleasant just different.

Bucky on the other hand was repeating in his head not to plunge into the tight heat surrounding him and throwing himself in bliss. He kept pushing in slowly barely remembering to make it good for Steve too.

When Bucky was all the way in he stilled, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose to calm himself down. Steve was doing the same but with his eyes open to watch the way his Bucky tried so hard to hold himself back. Steve found himself smiling softly, loving the brunet more and more.

The blond felt like he could handle the object in his ass so he wiggled a bit and watched Bucky's stormy eyes fly open with the feeling. Eyes wild and searching Steve's face for any sign. Steve nodded his head to let the brunet know he was ready.

The brunet pulled his cock out of the delicious heat until the head was the only part in, and snapped his hips forward. He heard Steve cry out his name and that was all it took.

Steve was in pure bliss, feeling every stroke inside of him and he was feeling so full. So full of love and so full of Bucky's cock, he needed more. "Ahh! Hmm, Buck please. Hnn, harder."

" You want it harder baby doll? You wanna feel my hard cock filling you up with my cum? " Sweat dripped off of the brunet's forhead, but he was completely focused on the man underneath him to wipe any off.

Steve threw his head back and yelled, "Fuck my hole harder with your massive cock and make me cum so hard Daddy!"

Bucky let out a loud groan, leaning forward and bending Steve in half, he gripped the headboard with both hands and drove down hard into the body below.

The cry of pleasure that escaped the blond's mouth was joined by the brunet's own cry as well with the harsh fucking. Slapping sounds of skin meeting skin could be heard, along with the answering moans of the two lovers. Bucky leaned down and swallowed Steve's moans, still keeping the brutal pace, knowing he hit Steve's prostate when the blond let out a long drawn out moan.

Aiming for that spot dead on, Steve had to break the kiss wrapping his still trapped arms around Bucky's head and resting their foreheads together. "I can't, it's too good. God, you feel so good. Buck, I'm so close. "

"Me too, baby. Fuck I could stay inside you forever. Scream my name with that angelic voice of yours." Joining their lips one more time Bucky bit Steve's tongue then sucked it into his own mouth as he angled his hips a different way and slammed into the blond's prostate.

Steve ripped his mouth away as his eyes slammed shut and he screamed out Bucky's name coating their stomachs with his own release.

Feeling Steve's tight walls grip him tighter and hearing the satisfied scream Bucky bit again into Steve's left shoulder as he shuddered and came with a feral growl.

The two men stayed connected for a few moments, each trying to catch their breath and their mind. Bucky let go of the shoulder and leaned up. He saw how he drew blood from the bite on his lovers shoulder and felt a sharp stab of guilt before a hand reached up and pulled a lock of his hair.

"That was fantastic. Why'd we wait so long to do that?" The blond had a sexed out grin on his face, eyes hooded and blush still present.

"Because I would have broke you back then if we had. I mean you could handle bullies, but I'm not sure you couldn't handle hard dick." Steve laughed when his lover finished the statement , pulling his brunet down into a soft kiss.

Bucky remembered something and made a noise to let Steve know to pay attention. "Did you call me 'Daddy' earlier?"

Blond eyes went wide which were hidden a few seconds later by the blond's hand. "Oh God, young Peter had told me a while back that when women love their partners they call them 'Daddy' and I couldn't help myself."

When his arms were pulled away gently Bucky had a smirk on his face. "You can call me Daddy, but only in private. I don't want others to hear you, okay babe? You're officially mine now."

Steve brought both of his lover's hands to his mouth and kissed each finger separately, giving each one tender love. "You know, it's safe for us to get married now. Unless you don't want to, I mean we're both so nwe to this and we could wait, I've waited this long for you and I can-"

"I want everyone in the world, in the history to know that Captain America is now going to be with me and no other." Bucky said with absolute confidence in his voice.

Steve felt tears gather in his eyes as he brushed some of Bucky's hair behind his ears. Gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, the tears finally spilled, only this time they were truly happy tears.

"I love only you James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you Steven Grant Rogers. 'Til the end of the line, punk."

"'Til the end of the line, jerk."

* * *

 **My goodness that took a while, I made this story in 3 weeks. I hope it's everything you could ask for in a story. I was thinking it may have been too long but I am super happy now it came out. If you enjoyed it please review of not then at least you got some reading in. Follow my Instagram at lokis_goddess_85 thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
